No Title
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Sebuah Cerita pendek tanpa judul, tantang Kau, yang bosan pada akhir pekan ..! ../Bagaimana Kalau-/Aku ikut latihan bersama .../—Baik lah itu ide yang buruk! Untuk Akashi /Akashi X Readers/ .RnR


No Title

**By** : MiyaAomine

**Disclaimer** : Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pair** : Akashi Seijuurouu X **Readers**

**Genre **: Humor, Family, Romance, Friendship, Parody

**Rate **: T

**WARNING **: Typo, Humor Gagal, **OOC**,..! AU..!

* * *

[06 : 58 A.M]

Pagi yang cerah seperti biasa— dan juga aktifitas biasa yang kau lakukan pagi ini—menemani sang suami untuk sarapan.

Kau berjalan perlahan dan meletakan beberapa lembar roti tawar dan selai di sebelah sang suami yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk menyantap makanannya, yah walaupun hanya roti dan selai itu sudah sangat cukup untuk lelaki ber-Surai merah darah di depan mu ini, toh dia juga pernah bilang kalau dia tak terlalu suka sarapan dengan nasi atau makanan berat lainnya, sesaat sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di bibir mu, kau menopang kepala mu dengan tangan dan menatap lurus ke lelaki di depan mu "Bahkan saat makan kau tampak mengoda Sei" batin mu—dan sepertinya sang objek menyadari akan hal itu.

"[name]... ada apa..?, apakah ada sesuatu di wajah ku..?" tanya-nya sambil memegangi pipi—kau terkekeh kecil dan menggeleng, dan sepertinya lelaki itu juga tak begitu peduli sebab dia langsung melanjutkan urusanya.

Dengan sabarnya kau menunggu suami mu itu menyelesaikan urusanya—sesekali kau melirik jam dinding untuk memastikan bahwa dia tak terlambat—namun saat mata mu terfokus ke jam dinding kau mengerutkan dahi mu "07 : 00" bukan kah itu terlalu pagi untuk seorang capten tim basket nasional Jepang untuk pergi latihan rutin.

"Seijuurouu...? kenapa sepagi ini...?"

"Hmm.. Karna hari libur aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat mulai latihan, dan memperlambat selesai latihan—"

Jelasnya, kau semakin mengerutkan dahi mu, berarti hari ini kau akan sendirian di rumah lebih lama dari yang biasanya—bukan kah itu membosankan, ya tentu saja kau selalu berfikir seperti itu sejak pertama kali menikah dengan orang itu "Akashi Seijuurouu" Seorang capten tim nasional Jepang dan yang pasti kalian ketahui adalah mantan dari salah satu Kiseki no sedai yang sangat terkenal dan dia juga mantan capten club basket Rakuzan—lalu jangan lupa dia adalah seorang yang amat di takuti karna gunting merah _kramat_ yang selalu ia bawa bawa—a stop baik lah sekarang dia adalah suami mu dan perlu di garis bawahi Akashi Seijuurou selama bersama mu, jangan kan marah berbicara dengan dengan nada dingin saja mungkin tak pernah dia lakukan, kau hanya kenal Akashi yang lembut dan penuh senyum tampa tahu ada iblis merah menakutkan di balik sikapnya itu tapi –Akashi bukan lah seorang yang munafik atau bisa di bilang senyum itu bukanlah palsu senyum itu tulus... ya tulus untuk mu...

"Kenapa sayang..?" tanya Akashi seraya mengelus pipi mu, kau hanya mendongkak dan menunjukan wajah yang mungkin tak bisa di tebak.

"Aku.. bosan di rumah hari ini..?"

"Heh..?"

Alis Akashi bertaut mendengar pernyataan mu barusan, perlahan lelaki bermata heterokrom itu berjongkok dan menatap mata mu dalam-dalam sedangkan kau sibuk berfikir apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mu—dan sebuah ide yang sangat bagus (menurut mu) muncul secara tiba-tiba di otak mu.

"Hm.. Bagaimana...! kalau..." kau berdiri lalu menggantung perkataan mu yang sukses mambuat Akashi ikut berdiri, dan memperhatikan mu.

"Kalau..?"

"Aku ikut latihan bersama mu..."

"..."

—Baik lah itu ide yang buruk! Untuk Akashi sepertinya sang emperor eyes itu tak ingin sang istri melihatnya saat mendidik a.k.a memimpin anak-anak yang—semuanya—sudah berkeluarga—namun sungguh demi apa mereka semua sangat susah untuk di didik apa lagi 3 orang yang kadar ke bodohannya melewati rata rata—dan si pemakan segalanya—apakah dia harus menujukan bagaimana sang Akashi Seijuurouu yang sebenarnya (mengerikan, dingin dan otak psyco) dan dia mengutuk sang istri karna terlalu kepo.

"Ne..? Seijuurouu..? cepat nanti terlambat..."

Ucap mu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu dengan tas sandang yang notabe adalah milik Akashi sedang kan si empunya hanya bisa menganga dan berkedip beberapa kali—"bahkan aku belum mensetujuinya tapi dia sudah—oh kami-sama bagaimana ini..." batin Akashi namun wajah tetap stay cool dan berjalan menuju ke arah mu. Poor Akashi—nanti kau harus menjaga image mu jangan berubah mendadak menjadi moe(?) ya.. (dan ponis miya pun sudah lenyap)

* * *

"Hm... aku tak sabar... sudah lama aku tak melihat mereka semua... terakhir kali bertemu saat pernikahkan kita kan Seijuurouu..."

Ucap mu dengan nada yang amat ceria, tampa tahu kalau sang suami sudah hampir membenturkan kepalanya ke stir mobil karna memikirkan image apa yang harus ia tampilkan nanti—jika image dingin dan dengan moto 'aku selalu benar' itu akan membuat " aku akan mati dengan benda benda itu lagi..." batinya dan disini bisa di artikan kau adalah orang yang sangat menentang akan hal kekerasan dan keegoisan.

"Oh ya... apa mereka sudah datang...?"

"Tentu aku menyuruh mereka datang jam 6 pagi.. sambil pemanasan.."

"Eekkhh! Hidoi..! sedang kan kau datang baru jam segini... aku tidak menyukai hal seperti itu Seijuurouu... lain kali jangan di ulangi..!"

Benar kan sudah mulai—cerewet

"Hai..' hai'"

Kau tersenyum puas atas jawaban sang suami

—dasar tukang maksa.

* * *

"Ohayou..."

Sapa Akashi seraya memasuki ruangan gym tempat biasa mereka berlatih, sedangkan kau mengekorinya dari belakang sehingga badan kecil mu tertutup oleh tubuh Akashi.

"Ohayou! Akashi-kun/ Akashi/ Aka-chin/ Sei-chan/ Akashicchi/"

Jawab mereka serentak dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda tentu saja kau hanya bisa menahan tawa mu apa lagi dengan panggilan Sei-chan oh ya ampun manis sekali, selama sibuk tertawa, Akashi dalam hati mengutuk teman-teman—yang lebih tepat di sebut budak—itu dengan berbagai macam kutukan. Dan dia bersumpah setelah ini akan ada latihan yang amat berat untuk mereka semua.

"Akh...? sei-chan..? siapa wanita di belakang mu itu...?" tanya lelaki berrambut hitam yang notabe mempunyai hawk eye, kau tersenyum lalu berjalan ke samping Akashi dengan senyuman manis terus terpampang di bibir mu. Kau melihatnya sekarang mereka-mereka yang datang saat upacara pernikahan mu dengan Akashi.

"Ohayou..." ucap mu sambil membungkuk. Dan sepertinya mereka semua agak terkejut. Bahkan sangat terkejut.

"Ahh! [name]-cchi..! lama tak bertemu...!" teriak lelaki bersuarai emas dengan mata berbinar binar, kau hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Kau merasa sudah lama tidak mendengar suara cempreng sang model yang semakin terkenal itu.

"Hai' Kise-san... lama tak bertemu apa istri mu sehat..."

"Ya.. dia sehat-sehat saja hehe... ee Akashicchi tumben [name]cchi ikut dengan mu...?" tanya Kise dengan mata yang berbinar binar—tampa tahu bahwa Akashi sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura psyco-nya.

"Yo..!.. [name]-chan.. apa kau masih ingat aku..?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam dengan ponis panjang yang menutupi mata sebelah kananya, kau mengerutkan dahi mu berfikir rasanya kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya..!

"Ekhh! Tatsuya Teme! Kau lupa ya saat Akashi menikah kau ada di amerika..!" saut sang lelaki bersurai merah tua dengan alis cabang— siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga

"Hehe... tentu kau bingung... aku Himuro Tatsuya yang mengirimi mu hadiah berupa paket saat hari pernikahan mu... kau ingat..." tanyanya dan sebuah senyuman terpampang lagi—"oh jadi dia Himuro Tatsuya" pikir mu.

"Hai'.. Himoro-san... aku menyukai hadiahnya—"

"Tapi aku tak menyukainya" potong Akashi dengan nada yang amat dingin, dan sukses membuat mu mengalihkan pandangan ke sang suami—bukan pandangan biasa bahkan ini lebih menangkutkan ketimbang Akashi (menurut mereka)

"Sei! Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu..!"

"Aku berkata yang se—"

Dengan geram kau menginjak kaki sang emperor eyes dengan sangat keras—sangat keras.. membuat semua yang ada di sana sweatdropped berjamaah bagaimana tidak , mereka bersumpah dengan injakan maut yang yakin akan membuat semua orang meraung namun sepertinya tidak untuk Akashi wajahnya biasa saja tampa ada ekspresi sedikit pun—dia sungguh pandai menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Akashi..? daijoubu..?" tanya Kagami dengan nada khawatirnya, melihat keringat dingin sudah mengalir di pelipis Akashi, baik lah sepertinya kelihatan tidak baik.

"_PASTI SAKIT!" _jerit mereka semua dalam hati sambil ber sweatdrop ria.

"Ne..ne.. abaikan saja...dia—ayo ! Latihan..!" teriak mu layaknya kapten, dan anehnya mereka semua mengikutinya.

"Hai..." Dan mereka semua berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan sedangkan kau hanya tersenyum sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"_KENAPA KITA MENGIKUTI NYAA!"_

"_Kami sama—bunuh aku sekarang" _Sepertinya Akashi Seijuurouu sudah kehilangan gairah hidupnya hanya dengan di permalukan oleh mu—padahal kau sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk mempermalukan Akashi.

Namun sepertinya hanya sebentar kau menguasai lapangan dan selebihnya Akashi, dan kau hanya bisa duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil melihat mereka semua bermain, suara decitan sepatu dengan lantai, dan dentuman bola basket saat menyentuh lantai lalu suara bola itu masuk kedalam ring semuanya benar benar memabukan, hanya dengan melihat saja sudah sukses membuat mu tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mu dari mereka semua.

Kau kenal sangat dengan mereka, namun saat ini permainan mereka benar benar berubah—sangat berubah, dulu mereka semua bermain dengan prinsip hanya untuk menang namun sekarang mereka bermain dengan hati.. mereka bermain karna mereka mencintai basket ya ... apa lagi lelaki yang—ehh! Tunggu dia tak ada..

"Sumimasen! Aku terlambat...!"

Panjang umur—

Kau mengalihkan pandangan mu kearah lelaki tinggi berkulit tan yang berdiri di ambang pintu dia terlihat letih karna nafasnya tak teratur dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Aominecchi! Kau terlambat!" saut Kise dari tengah lapangan, Aomine hanya sibuk mengatur nafasnya, setelah nafasnya teratur, Aomine menatap Akashi dengan tatapan seakan berkata "Gomenesai!" sedangkan sang kapten hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, kau mengerutkan keningmu sepertinya ada yang tidak beres, perlahan kau bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke ambng pintu, selama kaki mu melangkah kau mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oleh kedua orang di sana.

"Sumimasen! Akashi..! aku terlambat so—"

"Lari 30 putaran..."

"Tapi! Istri ku sakit, jadi aku harus mengantarnya ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu... ne aka—"

"L.A.R.I atau—'

*Duuaaakkk!*

"Atau apa~"

Aomine bersumpah dia melihat kau memukul kepala Akashi dengan keras—dan itu dianggap sebagai hal yang paling berani yang pernah ada, dan juga ini pertama kalinya dia melihat orang yang memukul seorang Akashi sejuurou, raja dari raja iblis di neraka, (?) apa lagi kau memukulnya di kepala—dan sekarang Aomine Daiki hanya bisa cengo dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Itte...~ sayang... itte... apa salah ku..."

Dan sekarang Aomine ingin berteriak rasanya dia syok berat bagaimana tidak seorang Akashi Seijuurouu berkata dengan nada yang amat manja—"Oh Kami-sama dunia ini sudah mau kiamat!" teriak batin Aomine jangan lupa wajahnya masih pusat pasi.

"Eoh!... kau masih bertanya apa salah mu Akashi Seijuurouu! Sudah jelas kau keterlaluan, kau tidak dengar penjelasan Aomine-san tadi! Dia bilang istrinya sakit! Bukannya itu adalah alasan yang logis dan kau malah memberinya hukuman...! haah..."

"Demo—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapi! Ayo minta maaf...!"

Teriak mu dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan kaget setengah hidup(?), bahkan kacamata Midorima merosot, snack Murasakibara jatuh, mata Takao hampir keluar, bahkan Kuroko berkespresi kaget dengan tidak elitnya, ettss Aomine juga.. dia malah bertambah pucat. Akashi menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergumam tak jelas.

"—sai..."

"Apa...? tidak dengar... Sei..."

"Go—i"

"Tidak dengar Seijuurouu sayang!"

"Go..menesai..." akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari Akashi, namun dia mengucapkannya dengan wajah horor yang tentunya semakin membuat Aomine pucat di tambah dia sekarang ingin buang air kecil—saking takutnya. Mengetahui itu sepertinya kau tak senang. Dengan senyuman MANIS yang bisa membuat semua lelaki lari terkencing-kencing kau mengangkat gunting merah—yang kau sita dari Akashi—yang baru saja kau ambil dari saku celana mu.

"Katakan dengan jelas... sayang... dengan tulus... atau..."

*Cresh!* sumpah ini pemandangan yang mengerikan sebenanrnya.

"Gomenesai...Daiki... kau boleh bergabung dengan yang lainnya..."

Ucap Akashi degan wajah seriusnya, menatap Aomine tepat di mata sang lelaki tinggi itu sedangkan yang di tatap tak kuat menahan rasa takutnya—ya walaupun wajah Akashi sudah sangat bersahabat, bagaimana pun itu semakin mengerikan di mata Aomine Daiki

Dan yang lainnya hanya bisa berteriak "DUNIA KIAMATTTTTTTT!" dengan histeris di dalam hati.

"Kaliann.. apa yang kalian lihat...!"

#zuungggggggggg#

"Gomen... kembali latihan... ok..."

"Hai..." (memucat seketika)

* * *

#tap..tap..cit...cit..tap..tap...#

Suara decitan kaki saat bertemu dengan lantai terdengar seperti melodi di telinga mu dan lagi mata mu tak bisa berpaling darinya—lelaki berambut merah yang sedang sibuk mengatur seluruh anggota timnya.

"Kalian semua konsentrasi! Anggap saja kalian sedang benar benar bertanding..."

"Kazunari... Yukio-san lihat lawan mu!"

"Daiki jangan melamun...!"

"Ryouta berhenti bermain main... konsentrasi...!"

"Seminggu lagi kita akan menghadapi pertandingan yang penting... jadi konsentrasi untuk itu...!"

"Yossh!"

Akashi tersenyum lalu kembali mengikuti permainan—"Sugoi..." gumammu dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, sungguh ini baru pertama kalinya kau melihat Akashi tampak sangat tegas dan peduli—dia sangat keren dan untuk ke sekian kalinya kau bersyukur sebagai istri dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan sekarang kau sibuk memperhatikan Akashi yang sedang terengah engah di pinggir lapangan, ia memegangi lututnya dan sesekali menghela keringat yang mengalir deras di pelipis ah bukan hampir di seluruh tubuhnya, kau menelan saliva mu perlahan oh itu sangat sexy... inginnya kau menghirup aroma khas itu ingin sekali..

"Iee! Jangan ...tidak boleh! Tidak boleh..!"

"Ekhm... Seijuurouu..." teriak mu sambil melambaikan tangan, reflek sang pemilik nama langsung berlari menghampiri mu, keringat itu berceceran jatuh ke lantai oh sungguh menggairahkan.

"Hm..? ada apa..s—"

Akashi bersumpah dia ingin sekali memekik saat kau tiba tiba menarik tanganya dan saat kau menempelkan wajah mu tepat di leher sang emperor eyes—dengan segenap tenaga Akashi mencoba mendorong kepala mu namun apa lah daya entah mengapa tiba-tiba tangannya tidak bisa bergerak. Akashi hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat rapat saat bibir mu menempel tepat di lehernya dan terdengar edusan mu, kau menghirup aroma tubuh sang suami dengan sedalamnya.

"A—a—tu—tunggu...apa kau mabuk [name]..?!" tanya Akashi dengan nada berat tanganya mendorong pelan tubuh mungil mu.

"Iee... aku tak tahan untuk mengirup aroma mu... kau menggoda ku, Sei... kau wangi sekali..." lirih mu sambil terus menciumi tengluk suami mu itu, dan baik lah kita melupakan orang orang yang sedang cengo di tengah lapangan basket tapi ekspresi mereka bukan cengo lebih cocok di bilang ber bulshing blushing ria—tampa terkecuali bahkan Kuroko—ya bahkan Kuroko.

"Ukh... [name] hentikan..." ucap Akashi yang akhirnya bisa menyingkiran kepala mu dari lehernya, dengan canggung Akashi mengelus tengkluknya lalu menatap mu sambil menggembungkan pipinya (baik lah author mimisan).

"Hihihi... wajah mu aneh..." ejek mu dengan wajah tampa dosa, kashi semakin menggembungka pipinya lalu tersenyum sangat ramah seraya mengelus kepala mu dengan sayang.

"Dasar..." gumamnya dan berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan, sementara kau kembali duduk sambil bersenandung ria, sebenarnya kau sudah tahu Akashi tidak mungkin marah hanya karna hal itu, lagi pula kalian kan sudah menikah.

"Akashi! Me-merah tu... leher—Buagh!" Aomine yang keceplosan langsung mendapatkan bogem mentah dikepla dari sang kapten.

"Urusai Daiki..!.. kalian semua...! LANJUTKAN BERMAIN! APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT...!"

"HIIIIIIII! HAI! KAPTEN!"

* * *

[09 :00 A.M]

"Baik lah! Istirahat...!" perintah sang kapten yang langsung di lakukan oleh semuanya meninggalkan lapangan, beralih menuju ke pinggir lapangan di mana kau siap dengan beberapa kaleng minuman dengan sigap 9 kaleng minuman tadi sudah habis bak di gondol maling (?) sedangkan kau sibuk mengelap keringat Akashi yang sejak tadi tak juga berhenti—dan tak menyadari bahwa 9 orang di sebelah mu sedang menggigit jari mereka karena iri akan perhatian mu terhadap Akashi.

"Sepertinya bermain basket melelah kan ya...?" tanya mu sambil menggengam tangan Akashi dan meletakan kepala mu di pundaknya.

"Hm... aku rasa tidak.. kau belum mencoba saja... bermain basket itu menyenangkan..."

"Kalau begitu.. kapan-kapan ajarkan aku bermain basket... kita one on one..."

"Ya... one on one di atas kasur.." lirih -larat!- goda Akashi sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang mu

—Swich! Tampak empat siku siku bertengger di kening mu dan

#Duaakkk!# "SEIJUUROU! no HENTAI!"

Demi kaos kaki Aomine yang baunya minta ampun..[kenapa harus aku! T_T] dengan sekali pukulan seorang Akashi Seijuurou terpelanting hingga menabrak badan Midorima yang jaraknya 5 m(?) dari Akashi.

"Akashi!/Akashicchi!/Sei-chan!/Akashi-san!"teriak mereka semua jangan lupa wajah mereka yang sudah biru putih kecuali Kuroko, dia hanya bisa sweatdropped—melihat Akashi yang sudah terkulai lemas dengan bekas tangan mu di pipinya.

"Ukh...itte..." ringis Akashi seraya bangkit dan memegangi pipinya yang mungkin terasa sangat sakit. Mata heterokrom Akashi menatap mu yang sedang bercak pinggang sambil menggembungkan pipi—mencoba melupakan pukulan super mu walau itu memang tak bisa di lupakan karna rasanya rahang Akashi hampir retak sekarang ok! Baik lah Akashi tak terlalu memikirkan soal itu, lagi pula kau pernah menendang benda yang membuat Akashi Sejuurou menangis dan berteriak "Gomene! Huuaa kau menghancurkan mainan mu..!" WTF! Absurd sangat... tu-tunggu dulu kenapa aku jadi menceritakan aib seperti ini...? [Akashi-san ampu—HYAA!/adegan sensor karna terlalu berdarah darah]

"Apa.. yang kalian lihat..!" ketus Akashi dengan nada yang mengerikan, ya tentu saja itu membuat semua orang di sana mundur beberapa meter—karna takut akan amukan sang emperor eyes tapi... tenang..! selama kau bersama mereka Akashi tidak akan bisa menyentuh mereka walau satu milimeter pun.

"Huh... Aku iri! Sekali..! pada kalian berduaa ssu!oh ia [name]-cchi! Aku mau bertanya" teriak Kise seraya duduk di samping mu tampa mempedulikan Akashi yang sudah mengelurkan aura hitam.

"Hm... ya Kise-kun silah kan..?"

"Ano—kenapa [name]cchi, menyita gunting Akashicchi..?"

"_PERTANYAAN KONYOLL!"_ bantin semua orang yang ada di sana tentu saja minus, Kise,kau dan Akashi—lelaki merah itu semakin mengeluarkan aura yandere, sepertinya Kise benar-benar ingin mencari mati.

"Hpph... oh gunting.. ini.. aku mengambilnya karena—orang gila itu—" kau menggantungkan perkataan mu seraya menunjuk Akashi yang berjalan menuju ke arah mu

"Kau menyebut suami mu ini~!orang gila! [name..]!" Akashi misuh misuh sambil menginjak kaki Midorima yang notabenya sejak tadi ada di dekat Akashi, yang di injak hanya bisa merintih kesakitan.

"Aku ingin dia tidak akan pernah melemparkan gunting itu ke arah orang-orang dan aku ingin dia belajar untuk tidak egois, dan menghargai apa yang di lakukan teman-temanya, hanya itu saja...jelas semuanya hanya untuk kebaikannya" jelas mu dengan senyuman yang terus terpampang di birbir mu—tampa tahu bahwa perkataannya itu membuat ke 10 lelaki yang tadinya misuh misuh langsung terdiam dan hampir meneteskan air mata—bahkan Akashi kalau tak ada teman-temanya mungkin dia sudah menangis sekarang, sungguh bahkan Akashi Seijuurou yang berkata dia "tahu segalanya" tidak tahu betapa pedulinya kau kepadanya. Akashi beranjak dan berlari memeluk mu dengan erat—seakan kau akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Gomen—arigato—[name]—aishiteru—" lirih Akashi yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh mu—kau yang tadinya tercengang langsung sadar dan membalas pelukan suami mu itu, dengan lembut kau mengelus perlahan untaian merah Akasi.

"A—no—Akashi..."

"Hm...? nani..? Daiki...eh..?" perkataan Akashi tersendat saat melihat sang mantan ace Kiseki no sedai itu di depannya dengan wajah seakan mengatakan "Aku harus bagaimana..?" dan juga sepertinya Akashi punya firasat buruk tentang lelaki berpostur tinggi itu.

"Bagaimana ini— aku benar benar tidak tahu kalau istri ku akan—"

"Akan..?"

"Akan melahirkan hari ini—"

—hening

"NANI! DASAR AHOMINEEEEE!" teriak mereka semua tepat di telinga sang lelaki bersurai dark blue—dan mereka bersumpah akan memeriksa kejiwaan Aomine atau dia memang memang orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada—jadi maksudnya mengantarkan istrinya yang sakit itu adalah sang istri yang mau melahirkan dan dia malah datang latihan.

"Baka-! Baka! Aho !" ketus Kagami yang langsung menjepit kepala Aomine dengan tangannya lalu sesekali memukul kepala itu.

"Itte! Aku tidak tahu, tadi pagi dia mengeluh kalau perutnya sakit,tapi air ketubanya belum pecah, jadi aku antar saja dia ke rumah sakit, kata dokter juga begitu dia mungkin hanya sakit dan tidak akan melahirkan sekarang,namun karna hawatir aku menyuruhnya untuk tinggal saja di rumahsakit, tapi tadi dokter menelfon ku katanya dia akan melahirkan sekarang..." jelas Aomine panjang lebar , ekspresinya semakin lama semakin menampakan ekspresi kalau dia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aomine-kun.. seharusnya kau menemaninya kan..." ucap Kuroko yang entah dari mana asalnya, Aomine hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

*tit...tit..!* sesaat mata mereka semua tertuju ke arah luar gym—sebuah mobil sport mewah parkir tepat di ambang pintu gym, saat kaca mobil itu terbuka tampak lah kau dengan santainya melambaikan tangan ke arah lelaki warna warni yang sedang berdebat tadi. Akashi tersenyum seakan mengetahui apa yang akan kau lakukan, lelaki merah itu berjalan menuju ke arah mobil.

"Apa yang kalian lihat..? ayo masuk..! nanti anaknya Aomine keburu keluar lagi..." ucap mu , yang di ikuti dengan mereka semua berlari menuju arah mobil dengan wajah cerah mereka masing masing tapi—masalahnya bukanya tidak mau... tapi

Apa mereka semua muat di dalam mobil yang hanya bermuatan 5 orang dengan supir, sedangkan kalian tahu kan, sebesar apa badan pemain basket itu! Apa lagi Murasakibara, Kagami, Midorima, Kise dan Aomine yang tak bisa di selip selipkan secara postur tubuh yang mengerikan—kalau Takao, Kasamatsu,Himuro,dan Kuroko sih bisa-bisa saja—ini semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu ayo masuk.." ucap Akashi yang bingung karna teman-temannya hanya diam di tempat tampa bergak sedikit pun.

"Ta..tapi Akashi-San... kami harus duduk di mana..?" tanya Himuro dengan nada canggung.

"Tentu saja di dalam..."

"Tapi Akashicchi! Tidak muat..."

"MUAT..."

"Kami bersembilan dan kursinya hanya..."

"Aku bilang M.U.A.T...BaKagami...Taiga"

Dan mereka semua dengan terpaksa harus bersempit sempitan[ kalian bisa membayangkannya sediri betapa pengapnya] sedangkan Akashi dengan santainya berada di banguku depan sendirian, lalu kau.. yap! Kau yang menyetir, kalau soal keadaan darurat kau lah jagoanya.

"Semuanya sudah naik..?" tanya mu memastikan, yang di jawab dengan desahan malas mereka semua.

"Baik lah pegangan..."

"Tunggu! Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres nanodayo!" ucap Midorima sambil mencoba menyingkirkan tubuh Takao yang menempel di pangkuannya.

"Hah..? apa maksud mu Shin-chan..?"

"Aku merasa [name] akan menggila.. nanodayo"

"Aku juga merasa begitu Takao-kun... Midorima-kun.." sambung Kuroko yang terhimpit antara Kise dan Kagami.

"Teme! Kalian jangan menakut nakuti—"

*Whusssssss!* kau langsung mengijak gas dan mengemudi dengan kecepatan super yang sukses membuat ke10 lelaki di dalam sana berteriak kesetanan. Mungkin ini lah jawaban dari kegelisahan Midorima dan Kuroko tadi.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Aku takut..."

"APA BEGITU EKSPRESI TAKUT MU BAKA!" teriak Kasamatsu yang tidak terima akan Kuroko yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya takut namun dengan ekspresi yang demi apa SANGAT DATAR!

"Kita ke rumah sakit mana Daiki..?" tanya Akashi dengan nada datar sambil melihat Aomine yang hampir kehilangan setengah nyawanya

* * *

"RUMAH SAKIT X!"

"OK...pegangan...!" ucap mu dan kecepatan laju mobil pun bertambah—demi gunting Akashi yang menancap di kepala Aomine(?) istri Akashi adalah wanita yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ada.!

"HYAAAAAA!"

"Kise-kun kau menangis..."

"AKU TAKUT! KUROKOCCHII!"

-Rumahsakit X-

"Hah... akhirnya sampai... ayo keluar...sudah sampai..." kau membuka pintu dan hal pertama yang kau temui adalah 9 lelaki tampan yang hampir menghilang dari muka bumi(?) layanknya zombie mereka keluar dari mobil dan—

"Hueeekkkkkk!"

Baiklah abaikan suara di atas, dan kita beralih kepada—Aomine lelaki itu sejak tadi sudah berlari di kolidor rumah sakit, sepertinya dia sangat khawatir akan keadaan istrinya, dan Aomine menyesal karna dia tidak bisa melihat persalinan istrinya secara langsung, ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah ruangan, dengan perlahan dia memasuki ruangan itu, di ikuti oleh kau dan 9 orang lainnya yang entah darimana sudah sampai saja di belakang Aomine.

Pintu itu berdecit saat Aomine membukanya dan bau obat menusuk hidung menyambut kedatangan mereka, mata Aomine membulat melihat sang istri yang terbaring lemas namun masih dengan senyuman di bibirnya dan tepat di sebelah sang istri itu lah malaikat kecil sang Aomine Daiki.

"Daiki..?" lirih wanita bersurai kelabu itu wajahnya memancarkan kebahagian, Aomine melangkah mendekati ranjang dan berhamburan memeluk sang istri.

"Arigatou... dia sangat tampan..." lirih Aomine sangat jelas tampak air mata mengalir deras di pipinya, perlahan dia mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan sayang dan mengelus rambut sang istri, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Stt.. sudah lah dasar cengeng..."

"Hiks! Gomen..! aku memang...ukh...hiks...!"

"Sudah lah jangan di fikir kan... dan jangan menangis terlalu kencang.. kau membangunkannya..."

"Hm.. hehhe..ngomong-ngomong dia tampan mirip aku ya..." ucap Aomine riang sambil mengelus pipi sang bayi dengan rambut dark blue itu, namun kulitnya tidak tan seperti Aomine.

"Tidak Aomine-kun.. setidaknya kulitnya tidak mirip seperti mu.." Kuroko menyembur entah dari mana.

"Tetsu no teme! Ini bukan soal warna kulit~ dasar..!"

"Waha.. aku ingin juga yang seperti ini... bagaimana cara membuatnya hmm..?" tanya Kise dengan senyum mesum.

"PERTANYAAN BODOH MACAM APA ITU KISEE!" sebuah tendangan gratis dari Aomine dan Kasamatsu menghujam Kise.

"Kalian berisik... nanti dia bangun..." cegah Murasakibara yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Dan suasana di ruangan itu sangat ricuh dengan di dominasi oleh suara Aomine dan Kise yang berdebat sesuatu yang tak masuk akal—sedangkan kau hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berfikir "aku beruntung bisa berada di antara mereka semua..."

* * *

[18 :30 P.M]

-Akashi POV-

Hah.. aku sama sekali tak menyangka kalau latihan kali ini di habiskan dengan berada di rumah sakit—tapi asalkan dia senang itu sama sekali tak masalah.. oh wajahnya saat tidur sangat manis sepertinya dia lelah, hmm kenapa aku tak mengajaknya saja setiap hari ya—ta-tapi tidak usah lah sepertinya itu adalah hal yang sangat buruk bisa-bisa aku di permalukan lagi..

Aku membuka pintu mobil dan menggendongnya menuju ke dalam rumah, tampak dia sama sekali tak bergeming—tidurnya nyenak juga, eh sepertinya tidak, aku merasakan dia bergerak dan membuka perlahan matanya dan menatap mata heterocrom ku dalam-dalam.

"Seijuurou..." lirihnya sambil mendorong kepala ku agar wajah ku semakin dekat ke wajahnya

"Hmm..?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini menyenangkan sekali..."

Ucapnya dan semakin mendorong kepala ku dan kami pun berciuman cukup lama di kolior rumah yang bahkan belum ku hidupkan lampunya, namun aku bisa dengan jelas melihat senyuman malaikatnya itu. Seakan berkata "aku akan selalu bersama mu—sampai kapan pun..."

"Ngomong ngomong Sei.. kau tahu.. sudah 2 minggu yang lalu.. aku hamil lo..."

"NANI..?! kenapa kau tidak bilang!"

"Ckckk... Kejutan...~"

"Hah.. yaya.. kejutan... aku jadi tidak bisa "one on one" dengan mu malam ini..."

"Dasar.. Hentai... hah.. untuk malam ini kau boleh melakukannya..."

"Benarkah!... aku akan membuat mu melayang.. sayang"

"Jangan kasar-kasar ya.."

"Tidak akann..~~[name] ku sayang.."

-dengan tidak elitnya cerita ini TAMAT-

* * *

.

.

**A/n : Moshi Moshi~ Minnaa! Miya hadir lagi membawa ff yang benar-benar nista— sebenarnya hanya menistakan Akashi saja.. hehe #slped# ok ok... Miya membuat ff ini karna terlalu sering memandangi foto Akashi dan langsung berfikir "ni iblis(pletak) terus nyiksa orang... gimana kalau ane buat ni iblis yang tersiksa khukhu..." dan sesudah itu satu kelas(lupa kalau ada di kelas) ngakak gara gara miya yang ngomong sendiri haduh absud abiss-/-" langsung saja.. **

"**Seijuurouu-sama ampuuunn!"**

"**Mati..."**

**.**

**~REVIEW PLEASE~**


End file.
